goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
GoAnimate City International Airport
About GoAnimate City International Airport is the main airport that serves Go!Animate City. It is a very large airport and has flights to airports all over the world. It is located The passenger part of the airport consists a main terminal buildings and two satellite terminals. The Main terminal is Terminal 1, Terminal 2 is the middle satellite terminal and Terminal 3 is the terminal just after 2. The cargo hanger of the airport is busy, as is the passenger terminals are. The cargo brought in by the planes that arrived goes on delivery trucks or vans and goes to shops or is delivered to houses. VHS tapes are made in the VHS factory in Go!Animate City and VHS tapes are exported by plane to many different places throughout the world. The airport is a hub for the national carriers of Go!Animate which are Go!Air International, Air Go!Animate, Go!Animate Airways and Diesel Airways. There are flights to many cities such as Dublin, Bangkok, Tokyo, Moscow, Manila, Rio De Jenario, and lots more. There are also charter flights and cargo flights. And private jets also arrive here. The airport is large yet efficient and can handle aircraft of virtually any size from as small as single prop aircraft all the way to the largest aircraft such as an Airbus A380. There are a lot of grounded videos where troublemakers go to this airport to go on a plan to the city and country where they have to go and stay at for their punishment or until they get ungrounded when they get grounded by their parents and they decide or if visitors give them punishments and one of them says so. They have their own terminal dedicated to the best airline in the world based in Welwyn Garden City called Fizz Air, named after the international treasure Fizz Tweenies. They are set up at London Luton Airport. IATA: GXC IACO: GACA Airport-exterior.jpg|this is the airport, It's split up into it has many buildings for commercial, private, and cargo aircraft. Screen Shot 2018-03-04 at 7.27.25 PM.png|A gate in Terminal C, this is one of the times when Dora went to North Korea for a punishment Screen Shot 2018-03-04 at 7.28.12 PM.png|One of the Ticket Counters, with Alan Cook buying his son Warren a ticket to South Africa History The airport was originally built in 1947 by Joseph Goanimate, he moved from North Carolina in 1939. He was surprised that the city had no airport. Then he found a huge amount of land for an airport. Goanimate City's population was growing. Airlines Terminal 1 *Diesel Airways *Delta Air Lines *United Airlines *Southwest Airlines *Go!Air International *Air Canada *Emirates Airline *Aer Lingus *Volaris *Jet Blue *Interjet *Virgin Atlantic *Thomas Cook (They are now dead. RIP Thomas Cook) *Copa Airlines *Spirit Airlines *Virgin America *Virgin Australia *Condor *TACA/Avianca *Korean Air *Frontier Airlines *Air Quebec Terminal 2 *American Airlines *EasyJet *Go!Animate Airways *Air Go!Animate *Diesel Airways *Air Berlin (They are also dead) *US Airways *US Airways Express *El Al *Air Transat *British Airways *KLM *South African Airways *Iberia *Go!Air International *Singapore Airlines *Qatar Airways *Etihad Airways *Air France *QANTAS *Air China *China Southern *Sunwing Airlines *China Airlines *Aerlineas Argentinas *Air New Zealand *Alaska Airlines *Japan Airlines *Asiana Airlines *Saudi Arabian Airlines *Meridiana (seasonal service) *EVA Air *WestJet Terminal 3 *Ryanair *Thai *Cathay Pacific *Aeroflot *China Eastern *Lufthansa *Aero Mexico *EgyptAir *Philippine Airlines *SWISS *Turkish Airlines *Malaysia Airlines *Ethopian Airlines *Monarch Airlines (They died ages ago) *SAS *Finnair *Alitalia *ANA *Air India *LAN Airlines *TAM Airlines *Go!Animate Airways *Air Go!Animate *Go!Air International *Norwegian Long Haul operated by Norwegian Air Shuttle Terminal Fizz * Fizz Airlines Car Rentals *Alamo *Avis *Budget *Dollar *Enterprise *Hertz *National *Sixt *Thrifty *Europacar *Fizz Car Category:Locations Category:Airports Category:Busy places